


Flights

by little_abyss



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, PWP, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:19:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4354028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_abyss/pseuds/little_abyss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Emerald Graves - not everyone's idea of a sexy getaway destination, but Sera and Adaar make it work for them.  (Virtually zero plot to this one, though it is pretty, if I do say so myself.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flights

“Lookit!  Up there!” And  _ twang! _ goes the bowstring from Sera’s fingers as she laughs.  Adaar whips her head up in the direction that Sera is looking in, but she is only quick enough to see the bird drop to earth.  She then looks back at Sera, who shrugs and grins, telling her, “Too slow, I guess.”

 

Adaar smiles back at Sera, then glances around the camp.  The dappled sunlight falls through the leaves, always shifting in the breeze.  The Emerald Graves is on the cool side, but pleasantly so, especially after the weeks spent in the Hissing Wastes.   _ No sand _ _,_ Adaar thinks with relief.  From a distance comes the sound of a splash, and then a bellow of laughter, followed quickly by a stream of what could only be Tevene curses.  Adaar laughs at the sound, and says, “Sounds like those two are enjoying themselves.  Bull is, anyway.”

 

“Happy for ‘em,” Sera sniffs, then smirks and lays her bow on the ground, shrugging out of her quiver, the flights of the arrows brushing gently against each other.  They are all different colours, Adaar notices; some clearly Orlesian, with the flights dyed bright blues and yellows and reds; some Darkspawn, rough and black; others the white and brown and cream of Dalish make.  Sera is walking toward her now, her expression arch as she purrs, “So, Buckles, how you feelin’?  Wanna get…”  She grins up at Adaar and leans forward, runs a long finger down the central seam of Adaar’s trousers, over the laces, looking up at her mischievously, “...a little sweaty?”  And with that, she turns, before Adaar can say anything, pulling off her jerkin in one smooth motion as she runs, laughing, through the forest.  She throws the garment aside and goes to work on the next layer as she runs, disappearing into the dappled light; Adaar watches her for a moment, then grins brightly, yelling, “Sera!  Wait!” 

 

Adaar fumbles at the ties on her chestplate as she runs, long legs loping at an easy pace.  Finally, she undoes it, and flings it aside, stripping the cotton layer underneath off quickly, feeling it snag and rip on her horns.  This she drops as well, the light breeze cool against her naked breasts as she runs.  She sees a boot ahead of her, its partner not far ahead of that up the path.  When she reaches the second boot, however, the path forks, and there is no indication which way Sera has gone.  Adaar pauses for a moment, looking for a sign, listening carefully.  Eventually, her worry gets the better of her, and she calls, “Sera!  Where are you?”

 

The forest is silent, seeming to suck at her words, and Adaar gazes around herself. She can see a huge statue of an owl directly in front of her, but other than that, there is no sign of life, ancient, animal or otherwise.  Just as she is beginning to frown in her concern, she hears Sera laugh from behind her and whirls around, grinning in relief.  Sera stands there, completely naked, hands on hips, sunlight shining on her hair, her eyes alight.  “Knickers off, big girl,” she tells Adaar, and her grin broadens as she shifts her weight from foot to foot.  She is radiant, shining, and Adaar feels her heartbeat pick up as her eyes rove over Sera’s form.  Slowly, she toes off her boots, then hooks both thumbs into the waist of her loosened trousers.  As the cloth slides over her ass and thighs, Sera’s grin widens again, becomes positively wolfish, and she giggles as she steps toward Adaar.  

 

Stepping out of her trousers quickly, Adaar moves forward as well, much faster than Sera.  She grasps the smaller woman under the arms and lifts her, as Sera laughs and wraps her legs around Adaar’s waist.  Adaar walks forward, off the path, aiming for an elderly oak.  Clasping Sera close to her body, she eventually feels rough roots under her bare feet, and gently presses Sera’s back into the tree trunk.  As she does this, she bends her head down, pulling Sera up slightly by the back of her thighs and takes a pink nipple in her mouth.  “Uh, Buckles,” Sera mutters as Adaar suckles gently, then takes the nipple between her teeth, biting cautiously, rubbing the bridge of her nose into the top of Sera’s breast.  With her hands under the top of Sera’s thighs, she loosens her grip slightly, planting a thigh in between Sera’s legs with the knee up against the tree trunk, so that if she should fall, she won’t go too far.  Unfurling her fingers, she runs the tips along Sera’s slit, feeling the moisture already collecting there in the golden hair.  She keeps at the nipple as she does this, until Sera moans and begins to arch her pelvis forward, rubbing up against the plains of Adaar’s stomach.  Adaar smiles a little, puts a bit more pressure into her touch on Sera, opening her, her touch more teasing than anything else.  “Aw, Maker, c’mon, c’mon, don’ be like that,” Sera moans, clutching at Adaar’s horns as she tries to force herself down into Adaar’s hands.  Adaar laughs, releasing Sera’s nipple to nuzzle into her neck as she asks, “Be like what?”

 

Sera only moans in response, and Adaar grins, pushes against Sera with a little more force, crushing the slight frame beneath her more firmly into the rough bark.  Moving one hand up Sera’s waist from beneath her, keeping the stroking rhythm up with her other hand, Adaar reaches for Sera’s hair.  She loves the spun gold of it, the bright yellow through her fingers.  “Ah, Sera,” she sighs, “You’re so fucking beautiful out here…”

“Yeah, yeah, bigmouth,”  Sera pulls her head up and looks Adaar in the eye.  Adaar sees her flushed cheeks, the dewy glow on her brow, “You wanna show me what you got already?”

 

Adaar smiles at that, and tsks, shaking her head.  “Impatient today, aren’t we?”  She cannot resist though, and uses her thumb to gently glide past Sera’s labia, using her thumbnail to caress downward until Sera moans and shudders.  Slowly, slowly, Adaar moves her thumb, allowing Sera some freedom to move her own hips back and forth.  Adaar wants to be everywhere at once; wants Sera’s mouth on hers, wants to thrust her tongue into Sera, feel her come against her, feel the soft swell of her breasts under her hands and the hammering heart underneath.  She is greedy for Sera, loves seeing her like this, unbound and wordless, only groaning under Adaar’s touch.  And oh, it is so good, the play of sunlight over the cream of her skin, her eyes closed and mouth open, the call of birds and the scent of green all around. “Sweet, sweet,” Adaar croons, “I want to taste you, Sera, I wanna lick your sweet pussy…”

“Aw, fuck, Maker, you better, you better stop… uh, stop talkin’ about it then, fucksakes…” Sera mutters, her breath hot on Adaar’s neck, her voice harsh, breaking on the words.  Adaar laughs a little at that, and gives Sera’s neck a quick kiss before sliding down her lover’s body, keeping her pinioned against the tree.  She loops Sera’s legs over her shoulders, Sera keeping her balance by her grip on Adaar’s horns, and oh, the friction is gorgeous, the cool breeze caressing against their hot skin.  

 

Adaar groans into Sera, laps into the wet well of her, questing with her tongue for the hardened bud of her clit.  Moving her tongue gently, in wide, wet swipes, she curls her own fingers down and into herself, using the knuckle of her thumb on her own clit as she rubs the point of her tongue against Sera’s, then sucks at it gently.  Sera, in response, arches her body into Adaar’s mouth, pushing her hips forward, hands still on Adaar’s horns, pulling Adaar closer to her.  The rhythm of her hips increases, and Adaar tastes the wondrous sweet, salt and strange taste of her, the scent, it is beyond, above any pleasure Adaar has ever known.  “B-b-buckles, oh, fuck yes, yes, you… oh, oh,  _ oh… _ ” and Sera’s hips stutter forward once, twice, then the muscles in her thighs clench tight around Adaar’s throat, and she groans loudly.  Adaar’s hand quickens on herself, still gently lapping at Sera’s clit, feeling everything slick and tight against her tongue and lips.  Then she is groaning herself, moaning Sera’s name into her as she comes, hard, around her own fingers.  For a moment, she is unaware of anything except the sensation.  Then she releases a breath she hadn’t known she was holding and draws her face back from Sera’s body reluctantly.  “Oh, Sera,” she murmurs, “I could do that all day.”

  
Sera laughs, sounding out of breath, a little hysterical.  She looks down at Adaar and says, “That ain’t gonna stop the hole in the sky.  ‘Magine if it did!”  Adaar laughs and kisses the inside of Sera’s thigh before responding, “Gives a new meaning to closing the Breach, I guess.  Saves you some arrows, too.”  And they laugh together, the sound like the flight of birds on their way to warmer climes.


End file.
